Dream
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: For SHDL. 1st fic setelah menghilan setahun. Segalanya diawali oleh sebuah mimpi yang mengusik kehidupan Sasuke. sebuah mimpi yang terus berlanjut seolah ingin menuntunnya pada satu titik. di manakah akhir dari tujuan mimpi itu? RnR please?


**Ohayo gozaimasu, konnichiwa and konbanwa minna-san…**

**Ini adalah fic pertama saya setelah vakum karena virus WB selama setahun dan sampai sekarang saya belum juga sembuh dari virus tersebut. Karena itulah penyelesaian fic ini membutuhkan waktu hampir sebulan dan itu pun dengan hasil yang mungkin kurang memuaskan reader sekalian.**

**Dan juga ini adalah fic pertama saya dalam event SHDL.**

**Saya tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa, yang jelas silahkan dibaca dan tolong berikan kritik dan saran melalui review anda.**

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dream by Kyra De Riddick**_

* * *

'_Di mana?'_

_Ia bertanya dalam kesendiriannya yang diselimuti warna putih yang menyesatkan. Tanah dingin yang ia yakini sebagai salju terasa membekukan kakinya yang telanjang. Ia menatap ke sekeliling dan mendapati warna putih sebagai hasil. Ia merasa buta._

_Di mana ini? Mengapa ia bisa ada di sini?_

_Samar-samar ia melihat setitik cahaya di tengah kabut putih yang membungkusnya diiringi suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang terasa familiar baginya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti asal suara itu._

"_Sasuke…."_

.

"Mimpi kah?" ucapnya tanpa suara. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah terbangun dari mimpi yang menyesatkannya. matanya menatap nanar pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Warna yang dulunya langsung ia ganti ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Lalu mengapa sekarang langit-langit kamarnya kembali ke warna semula?

Ah, itu karena-

"Kamu sudah bangun?"

Suara lembut itu menyapanya, membuatnya melupakan persoalan mimpi dan cat kamarnya seketika. Ia menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, sisi lain tempat tidurnya, di mana si pemilik suara selalu berada menemani tidurnya.

"Ya, sepertinya aku akan ke kantor lebih cepat hari ini," ucapnya dan segera bangun dari posisinya. Dilihatnya wanita cantik yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya selama beberapa tahun itu tersenyum, malah sepertinya hendak tertawa. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Untuk apa ke kantor pagi-pagi buta begini?" istrinya balik bertanya sambil menunjukkan jam weker yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa saat itu masih jam empat pagi, bahkan belum tepat jam empat.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. "Hmh, sepertinya ini gara-gara mimpi itu."

"Mimpi apa?" Istrinya menunjukkan ekspresi ingin tahu. Tetapi Sasuke tidak ingin membahasnya, sebab ia merasa mimpi aneh itu tidaklah penting.

"Lupakan saja, hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak jelas."

"Sayang," panggil istrinya, "Mimpi apa kah yang membuat suamiku sampai tidak menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya?"  
Sasuke diam. Istrinya selalu saja tahu apa yang sedang ia coba untuk sembunyikan. Karena itulah, Sasuke selalu merasa tenang setiap kali istrinya ada di sisinya. Dan ia pun kembali mempercayakan kegelisahan yang ia rasakan pada istrinya itu. Cerita Sasuke bergulir bersama waktu yang terus berjalan. Sedangkan istrinya dengan tenang menjadi pendengar. Setelah ceritanya usai, istrinya lalu menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkannya dalam selimut kasih sayang yang tulus dari hatinya.

"Itu hanya mimpi," bisiknya lembut di telinga suaminya. "Tidurlah lagi. Jika mimpi itu datang lagi, jangan takut karena aku ada di sini menemanimu… selamanya."

Rasa kantuk pun kembali mengusik Sasuke yang telah nyaman dalam buaian istrinya. Dengan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan istrinya, Sasuke kembai tertidur tanpa takut mimpi buruk akan mengusiknya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Aishiteru, Sasuke."

.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Suara itu terus memanggilnya. Terus dan terus. Membuat Sasuke terus melangkah bak terhipnotis dalam keadaan sadar._

"_Siapa?" Sasuke memaksa bibirnya yang terasa kaku untuk bertanya. "Siapa di sana?"_

_bayang-bayang bermain di depan matanya bagai siluet wayang yang sedang melakonkan sebuah kisah. Bergerak ke sana kemari membingungkan Sasuke, sekaligus membuatnya penasaran namun dipenuhi keraguan. Seolah bila ia mendekat ke sana, sesuatu yang buruk akan menantinya. Sesuatu yang setara dengan kematian._

.

"Sasuke…"

"…."

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke tersentak karena suara keras yang berbunyi namanya. Tidak perlu menyebutkan bahwa ia mendengarnya hanya lima senti dari telinganya.

"Kau berisik, dobe."

Pemuda pirang bernama 'Naruto' yang dipanggil 'dobe' oleh Sasuke menatap sinis sahabatnya itu. "Kalau aku tidak berisik, mungkin kau sudah melayang ke alam baka tanpa menyadarinya."

"Hm?" Sasuke menggumam bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah! Tuh, Hinata-chan datang membawakan makan siangmu. Ah seandainya Sakura-chan sudah kembali dari rumah orangtuanya dia juga pasti akan membawakanku makan siang…"

Naruto masih mendumel, tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia segera keluar menemui istrinya yang menunggu di depan bilik ruang kerjanya yang sempit. "Hinata, kenapa sampai repot membawakanku makan siang?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, wajahnya masih memerah karena panas yang menyengatnya saat berjalan membawakan bekal Sasuke. Tidak tega melihat istrinya yang kepanasan, Sasuke segera membawa Hinata ke atap kantor tempatnya bekerja sebab Hinata memang sangat pemalu di depan orang lain.

"Duduklah, temani aku makan siang," ucap Sasuke lembut. Hinata menurut. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan membantunya membuka bekal yang ia bawa. "Tapi tetap saja, kenapa kau harus repot membawakannya untukku?"

"Beberapa hari ini kamu terlihat gelisah," jawab Hinata lirih. "Aku ingin mendukungmu."

Sasuke membisu mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ditatapnya istrinya yang masih menatapnya makan. Mata pucatnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan kesungguhan di saat yang sama. Melihat itu, pikiran Sasuke kembali terbayang pada masa lalu mereka.

Kisah mereka seperti Romeo dan Juliet karya Shakespeare. Hubungan yang tidak direstui karena persaingan kedua orang tua mereka, namun mereka begitu saling mencintai hingga mereka memutuskan untuk bersama, bukan dalam kematian namun dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Mereka kawin lari, bersembunyi di kota yang jauh dari jangkauan kedua orangtua mereka dan berkat bantuan Naruto, sahabat lama Sasuke, Sasuke bisa bekerja di perusahaan tersebut dengan gaji yang setidaknya cukup untuk mereka berdua hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Dengan rumah sederhana yang masih belum sepenuhnya menjadi milik mereka, menu makan sehari-hari yang pas-pasan, mereka hidup dalam kesederhanaan namun penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Namun, melihat bagaimana Hinata datang jauh-jauh dengan berjalan kaki di tengah panasnya musim panas saat ini, rasa miris kembali mengiris hati Sasuke. Sebab dulunya ia menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk wanita itu, bukannya kemelaratan seperti saat ini.

* * *

.

"Daijobu, Sasuke-kun."

"_Daijobu, Sasuke-kun_."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya saat Hinata lagi-lagi menariknya dalam pelukannya. "Masih ada waktu sebelum kamu masuk kerja lagi, kan?"

"…."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah dulu. Dan lupakan rasa sesal yang sedang kamu tanggung."

"Tapi Hinata, aku-"

"Bisa bersamamu saja aku sudah bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Hanya dengan bersamamu saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Hinata…"

"_I'll always be happy as long as you are with me. That's all what I need,Sasuke."_

.

_Ia berhenti melangkah. Rasa takut yang teramat sangat membuatnya tak sanggup untuk mendekat. Semak-semak liar yang tertutup salju putih yang ada di hadapannya seolah menyiratkan misteri yang begitu dalam dan menyedihkan. Dan ia tak ingin menyingkap misteri itu._

_Sementara itu, bayang-bayang yang sama masih merayunya agar terus melangkah. Sasuke pun tak jadi mundur namun tak jua melangkah. ia terpaku dalam kegamangan. Otak cerdasnya tak mampu membuat keputusan yang memuaskannya._

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini?_

_Siapa yang memanggilnya?_

_Mengapa ia begitu takut untuk maju?_

.

"Ah, maaf." Sasuke segera mengulurkan sapu tangannya setelah ia menabrak dan menumpahkan minumannya di baju orang yang ia tabrak. Ia bermaksud membantu mengurangi noda kopi yang mengotori pakaian yang tampak mahal tersebut namun si pemilik baju malah mencegahnya.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?"

Sasuke mematung mendengar nama yang telah lama dibuangnya disebut dengan terbata oleh orang yang ia tabrak. Perlahan ia mendongak, menatap pada sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat panjang dan… mata berpupil pucat.

Sasuke mungkin terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang sedang menatapnya, tapi tidak dengan kepalan tangannya yang refleks langsung menghantam wajah pria tersebut. Pria itu pun langsung terjengkang karena serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke. dan orang-orang yang melihat mereka langsung membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum beberapa wanita yang langsung histeris.

Setelah serangan pertamanya Sasuke langsung mematung. Terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri. Rasa panas menjalari tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan perlahan tapi pasti ia menyebut nama pria di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"…."

"Brengsek."

Sejujurnya Sasuke masih ingin memuntahkan dendam yang dipendamnya pada Neji, namun reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya menyadarkan Sasuke sehingga ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih terduduk di lantai.

* * *

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke langsung ketika Neji menghadang langkahnya.

Neji keluar dari mobilnya dengan kearoganan yang kentara. Ditatapnya Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah, seolah berusaha menilai orang yang telah membuat wajahnya bengkak pagi tadi.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

"Tidak akan pernah," ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Kautidak berhak melarang, Uchiha," tentang Neji, " ."

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan kebencian mendalam. "'Kakaknya' kaubilang?" ia mengulangi ucapan terakhir Neji dengan sinis, amarahnya terus memuncak dan memuncak, tangannya mengepal erat menahan diri untuk melepaskan pukulan lainnya di wajah Neji. "Kalau kaulupa, Hyuuga, karena kau… karena kau, aku hampir kelihangan Hinata!"

"Apa seorang kakak akan tega membunuh adiknya sendiri atas nama kehormatan keluarga?! Apa seorang kakak akan tega menabrak adiknya sendiri yang ingin menemukan kebahagiaannya?! Apa seorang kakak…" tubuh Sasuke gemetar, lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menlanjutkan kata-katanya.

Neji masih belum memberikan komentar atas vonis Sasuke pada dirinya hingga beberapa menit kemudian. ia menunggu Sasuke untuk tenang kembali. "Semua yang kaukatakan memang benar, tapi aku menemuimu bukan untuk membahas masa lalu. Tujuanku datang ke kota ini adalah untuk melihat keadaan Hinata."

Emosi Sasuke kembali memuncak mendengar kata-kata Neji. Ia telah lama tahu bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah sosok manusia dingin dan arogan, namun ia tidak menyangka pria itu sedingin ini. Ia mengakui semua perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan padanya dan Hinata, namun ia masih bersikap seolah itu semua hanyalah masalah sepele belaka dan dengan mudahnya ia muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan mengatakan ingin bertemu Hinata.

"Atau kautidak ingin aku melihat Hinata yang sedang menangis dalam penderitaan karenamu?" Neji membalikkan tuduhan pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin dilanda amarah. "Atau kau ingin menyembunyikan kegagalanmu dalam membahagiakan Hinata seperti janjimu dulu?"

Sasuke memilih untuk menyudahi perbincangan tidak bersahabat tersebut dengan segera meninggalkan Neji. Namun Neji malah sebaliknya.

"Hinata hanyalah wanita sederhana yang hanya dengan bersama keluarganya ia akan sangat bahagia, kautahu itu 'kan, Sasuke?"

Neji maju mendekati Sasuke, berbisik pelan padanya, "Apa kautidak ingin melihat ekspresi bahagia Hinata?"

Sasuke tertunduk. Giginya bergemeretak menahan marah bersama dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat. Ia ingin membantah semua kata-kata Neji, namun ia tahu ia tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan pria unggulan Hyuuga itu, sama seperti ia tidak bisa mengalahkan kakaknya. Sasuke sadar, sejak ia bertemu dengan Neji, sejak itu pula ia telah kalah.

"Sial!"

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Hinata pada sosok suaminya yang tampak melamun. Sasuke menoleh, menatap wajah Hinata yang selalu meyejukkan hatinya. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajah istrinya seolah itu adalah kali pertama ia menatapnya. Bayangan wajah bahagia Hinata saat bertemu kakaknya, Neji, pun seolah melukainya. Senyum lembut dan mata berbinar yang begitu jarang dilihatnya, sebab selama ini Hinata hanya terus menunjukkan sisi lembut dan sabarnya.

Bukannya dia tidak senang melihat Hinata bahagia, tapi kebahagiaan itu bukan ia yang memberikan, itulah mengapa ia merasa sangat terluka. Terlebih selama ini pun yang bisa ia berikan pada Hinata hanyalah penderitaan.

"Aku meminta nii-sama untuk pulang besok," ujar Hinata saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. ia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang ia sadari benar apa dan mengapa ia gundah. Ia berbaring di samping Sasuke, memeluknya dengan lembut seolah ia menyerahkan dirinya untuk dilindungi Sasuke dan memang begitulah adanya. "Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu Nii-sama, tetapi tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakanku selain melihat wajah bahagia suamiku…"

"Dan aku tahu dengan pasti kehadiran nii-samalah yang membuat kamu seperti ini, Sasuke. Karena itu-"

"Selama kau bahagia, Hinata, aku juga akan bahagia."

Hinata menggeleng lembut, dikecupnya pipi Sasuke singkat dan berujar, "Kebahagiaanku adalah ketika aku bisa bersamamu tanpa perasaan yang dipendam satu sama lainnya. Jadi, aku mohon, jujurlah pada perasaanmu, jangan terus menyalahkan diri dan mengalah untukku. Karena bagiku, bersamamu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Hanya bersama kamu saja, Sasuke."

Dan sekali lagi, sekali lagi Sasuke tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk berbohong lebih lama tentang perasaannya pada Hinata. Sekali lagi ia tumpahkan segala pedih yang ia rasa sejak bertemu Neji hingga ia melihat kebahagiaan di mata Hinata karena kakaknya itu. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Hinata.

.

"**Hinata, mimpi itu terus berlanjut, seolah ia ingin aku menyingkap apa yang ada di balik tirai itu."**

"**Begitukah?" Hinata bertanya masih dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.**

"**Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke bertanya hambar.**

**Hinata mendekap Sasuke dari belakang, menunjukkan dukungan positif padanya. "Jangan takut, Sasuke. teruslah maju, karena aku pasti akan selalu ada untukmu…"**

"**Selalu ada untukmu."**

**.**

_Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Potongan percakapannya dengan Hinata seolah menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak perlu takut pada apapun dan juga memberinya keberanian untuk maju. Karena Hinata telah memastikan padanya, bahwa ia akan selalu ada bersama Sasuke._

_Ya, Sasuke tak perlu takut, Hinata bersamanya. Dan untuk mengakhiri semua kegelisahan ini yang diperlukannya hanyalah melangkah maju dan menyibak tirai itu._

_._

Sasuke melonjak kaget ketika suara benda pecah dan teriakan-teriakan tertangkap telinganya saat ia sedang terlelap. Namun yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan Hinata. Segera ia melompat bangun mencari keberadaan istrinya tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sebab pikirannya masih kacau. Yang ia tahu saat itu masih tengah malam yang membuatnya yakin ia belum lama terlelap.

"Hinata! Di mana kau? Hinata!"

"Nii-sama, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau pergi! Sasuke!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan brengsek!" teriak Sasuke marah ketika melihat Hinata ditarik paksa oleh Neji. Hinata tampak meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata pulang, kaupikir aku tidak tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang dialaminya setelah melihat rumah ini?"

"Sialan!" seru Sasuke dan langsung menyerang Neji. Pergumulan hebat terjadi di antara mereka sementara Hinata menangis dan berusaha memisahkan suami dan kakaknya tersebut, namun tenaga wanitanya tak sebanding dengan tenaga dua orang pria yang sedang dikuasai emosi sehingga ia berakhir terdorong dan keluar dari area pergumulan tersebut. Namun ia tidak juga menyerah.

"Nii-sama, Sasuke, tolong hentikan!" Hinata masih berusaha memisahkan mereka, sekali lagi ia terdorong, namun kali ini ia malah terlempar ke arah pecahan beling dari vas bunga dan gelas yang ia jatuhkan saat melawan Neji.

"Akkh!" Hinata berteriak penuh kesakitan merasakan pecahan beling melukai tubuhnya. Wajahnya langsung dipenuhi keringat dingin bersama wajah yang memucat karena darah yang keluar dari lukanya begitu banyak. Ia terus mengeluarkan jerit kesakitannya.

Dua pria yang tengah bergumul pun segera menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan langsung berlari menyongsong Hinata. Namun yang sampai pada Hinata hanyalah Neji sementara Sasuke terpaku di tempat melihat tubuh Hinata yang dibanjiri darah.

Wajah pucat Hinata yang kesakitan, tubuh yang lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah, semua itu membekukan Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin," ucapnya tanpa suara. Keterkejutan yang teramat sangat membuatnya tak mampu menyuarakan setiap katanya. Hanya bibirnya yang bergerak, menyebut nama istrinya.

"Hinata."

.

_Sasuke jatuh berlutut melihat apa yang telah lama menantinya di balik tirai putih itu. Mata hitamnya menatap penuh kejut pada sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya dalam sebongkah es yang serupa Kristal bening yang ternoda merahnya darah. Sesosok tubuh yang begitu dikenali Sasuke. Sesosok tubuh yang seharusnya menjadi istrinya. Tubuh milik seorang wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata._

_._

"Arrrrgh!"

Sasuke berteriak. Campuran rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya, juga penolakan. Kepingan puzzle perlahan muncul dalam benaknya, menyusun rangkaian cerita yang selama ini dialaminya dan merombaknya kembali. Menyadarkan Sasuke pada kenyataan yang telah lama dikuburnya begitu dalam… dalam mimpinya.

Ia tak pernah bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia tak pernah menikah dengan Hinata. Bahkan Ia tak pernah berhasil kabur dengan Hinata di hari itu.

Hari itu, saat mereka memutuskan untuk kabur bersama, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di taman yang telah terabaikan. Sasuke berhasil sampai, dan ia melihat Hinata menunggunya dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan menyebrangi jalanan sepi itu. Namun ketika ia hamper sampai, dilihatnya Hinata berlari panik ke arahnya, memanggil namanya dan sebuah dorongan lemah dirasakan pada tubuhnya lalu ia terlempar dan terhempas keras ke jalanan.

Saat Sasuke tersadar, yang didapatinya adalah sosok Neji yang berdiri kaku di samping mobil yang digunakannya untuk menabrak dirinya dan Hinata dan juga… wajah pucat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Sasuke memanggil namanya, namun ia tak menjawab yang didapati Sasuke hanyalah tubuh Hinata yang tanpa daya telah ternodai merahnya darah.

Hinatanya tak mampu bertahan lebih dari semenit. Hemofilia yang merusak tubuhnya telah mereguk kehidupannya hingga tak bersisa bersama setiap tetes darah yang ia punya. Hinatanya tewas karena penyakit itu, penyakit yang tak pernah diketahui Sasuke dimiliki oleh Hinata.

Sasuke terus memanggilnya, terus dan terus. "Hinata, hinata, hinata," terus seperti itu, namun Hinatanya tak menjawab. Sasuke kehilangan kesadaran pada sekelilingnya, ia hanya berpusat pada wanita yang tak lagi bernapas itu, dan Sasuke pun kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak ingin percaya pada apa yang terjadi di depan matanya, ia tak ingin percaya pada kenyataan yang menghancurkannya. Semua itu adalah mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Dengan berdasar pada hal itu, Sasuke membentuk kehidupannya sendiri. Ia membentuk kehidupannya bersama Hinata dalam kegelapan yang entah sampai kapan mampu ia pertahankan. Ia membentuknya dalam tidur panjangnya setelah menolak kenyataan yang ada.

Namun sekarang, mimpi indah yang dibangunnya pun telah hancur karena mimpi lain yang dialaminya. Mimpi yang memaksanya untuk terbangun dan menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Hinata yang begitu ia cintai telah lama pergi darinya.

* * *

Putih. Lagi-lagi warna putih yang menyambut Sasuke. mata hitamnya berusaha melihat ke sekeliling semampu yang ia bisa, dan tetap saja warna putih yang ditangkapnya. Menyedihkan sekali, pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" seiring dengan suara familiar itu, Sasuke juga mendapati wajah yang begitu familiar baginya. "Aniki," panggilnya lirih.

Itachi tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya, "Akan kupanggilkan dokter dulu," ucapnya kemudian, namun sekali lagi Sasuke memanggilnya. "Ada apa, otouto?"

"Hinata."

Itachi langsung memeluk adiknya ketika melihat Sasuke meneteskan air mata setelah menyebutkan nama Hinata. Ia begitu bersedih menyadari betapa besar rasa cinta Sasuke pada Hinata. "Daijobu. Daijobu, Sasuke." Itachi mencoba menghibur sosok adiknya yang akhirnya terbangus setelah sekian lama memenjarakan diri dalam tidur panjangnya.

"_Daijobu, Sasuke-kun."_

Air mata mengalir lembut dari sepasang mata hitam Sasuke. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa menolak kenyataan. Ia harus menerimanya dan dengan begitu Hinata mungkin akan lebih tenang melihatnya.

'Hinata,' panggil Sasuke dalam hatinya, 'Aku mencintaimu.'

* * *

OWARI

Bagaimana? T.T  
jelek?

Tolong direview. :'(

**09/09/2012 (SHDL 1****st**** day)**

**Kyra**


End file.
